28 May 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-28 ; Comments *JP is in relatively neutral form, perhaps due to the disappointing football season for Liverpool *Show features a number of tracks from Leeds based Hemiola records including artists Fly Ashtray and Thinking Fellers Union Local 282 *JP revisits tracks from The Fall's Live At The Witch Trials album Sessions *None Tracklisting Show starts with a track from prior DJ's show and the news :JP: “As a disastrous football season recedes into the murk of history the only thing to sustain me through a blighted summer is the thought of bringing you John Peel’s music on BFBS each week. No, honestly!" *81 Mulberry: Ephedrine (12" Single) Free Records *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: Alpha Centauri (10" EP: Fluidtrance Centuari) Free Records *Some More Crime: How Are The Streets ? (CD: Another Domestic Drama In A Suburban Hell) ZZO Recordings *Fly Ashtray: Tent (10" LP: Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola Records *Vitamin: Alice In Donderland (12" Single: Muffin' In Mokum) Mokum Records *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Strolling Big Butter (LP: Where's Officer Tuba) Hemiola Records *Louis Armstrong And His Hot Five: I Want A Big Butter & Egg Man (Unknown) Unknown *Kanda Bongo Man: Wallow (CD: Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal *Scrawl: C.O.W. (12" EP: Bloodsucker) Simple Machines *70 Gwen Party: Hysteria (7" Single) Snape Records *The Fall: Mother-Sister! (LP: Live At The Witch Trials) Step-Forward Records :JP: “We may well have another track from this ere the day is through – that’s The Fall of course from the 1978 LP Live At The Witch Trials and Mother-Sister! He even allowed himself one or two Johnny Rotten-isms in the course of that. I had forgotten that, you see" *The Mighty Diamonds w Agony Polish: Roof Over My Head (7:" Single) J.R. Productions *Sebadoh: Happily Divided (LP: Bubble & Scrape) Sub Pop *Pilldriver: Impossible X-T-C (EP: The Last Judgement Part One) Cold Rush Records Track is interrupted part way through by a hard cut to the last few items in the news bulletin *Pitchblende: Redcap (LP: Kill Atom Smasher) Fist Puppet *The Fall: Frightened (LP: Live At The Witch Trials) Step-Forward Records *Gunshot: To Those Who Deserve It (7" Promotional Multi-Artist EP) Vinyl Solution :JP: “This is Tsunami and I am going to see them some time in the middle of next week, playing in Norwich" *Tsunami: Lucky (LP: Deep End) Simple Machines :JP: “(In the German magazine Zeit interview…) Bryan Ferry said he was devastated when I gave Roxy Music a bad review several years ago but apparently still listens to the program, so if you’re listening to this one Bryan, Hi! How’s it going? I bet he isn’t though" *Tellurian: Psycho (12" Single) Mokum :JP: “This is called 282 years and it has the same sort of quality as Beefheart’s tracks like Peon and again this will only be of interest to the sort of older listener" *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 282 Years (LP: Where's Officer Tuba) Hemiola Records *The Ape Quartet: Tarzan (LP Compilation: The Big Itch Vol 4.) Mr. Manicotti *The Bear Quartet: Fenceleaners (CD: Cozy Den) A West Side Fabrication *The In-Q-Bus: Cerebral Hemispheres (12" Single: The Siren) Chill *Fly Ashtray: Know No Know (10" LP: Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola Records *Lord Sassafrass: Green Bay Incident (Unknown) Black Ark *Swoons: Take Me Home (7" Single) Incognito *Bobby Long & The Dealers: Heartbreak Avenue (7" Single) Unknown Appears to have been found during the Little Richard record search :JP: “For those of you who are Sonic Youth completists, Lee Ranaldo plays guitar on this" *Further: Still (LP: Griptape) Christmas File ;Name *Dat_026_JP_BFBS-930528+930605 * This show runs from start of tape to 1:57:42 ;Length *1:57:42 ;Other * ;Available *MoooCategory:1993 Category:BFBS Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes